


You're The Star Of My Life

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Absurd, Deliberate Badfic, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris is controlling and possessive. Leo loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Star Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I saw another anon's badfic a while ago and liked it, so I decided to write mine. I have no intention to offend anyone. This is just for fun.

Cris is pounding hard into Leo with fast, deep, punishing thrusts. He wants to claim Leo as his, so when he returns to Barcelona his teammates will know who he belongs too. His back is scratched, there are pretty bruises blossoming on his hips and shoulders and a lovely hickey on his neck. He's mewling and scratching the table he’s bent over, as Cris keeps slamming into him. He knows the training session will be uncomfortable as hell for Leo, but why should he care, right? It's not like he, being a responsible adult and role model, should trust his boyfriend and be more considerate, ignoring his jealousy. Besides, Leo's loving it. 

Obviously Leo’s loving it. How can he not? Who doesn’t like it when their boyfriend fucks them almost unconscious? Who doesn’t love the sweet pain of a cock thrusting into their sore ass? Leo knows what Cris is trying to do. He’s trying to mark him, to send a message to anyone who’ll think to even smile to Leo a little too suggestively. It makes Leo so fucking hard. Isn’t it sexy? Leo doesn’t know about anyone else, but jealousy is definitely sexy for him.

When they finally come, Cris slaps Leo’s ass and pulls up his pants. Leo can barely stand on his legs, but he’s happy, because he feels connected to Cris, feels his. It’s the best feeling in the world. He touches his hickey and smiles dreamily. He belongs to Cris.

“That’s to remind you you’re mine while I’m away,” Cris says.

“I know that, love,” Leo answers.

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Cris growls, “Every day I see your pics over the journals with different men. Now that Villa’s gone, you’ve replaced him with that fucking kid.”

“There is nothing between Ney and me,” Leo says, “Why would I want him if I have you?”

“You better remember that,” Cris says, “Or I might remind you again.”

Leo smiles slyly. Oh, please do, he thinks. Cris is so fucking hot when he’s being so jealous and possessive, which means he’s hot all the time.

“Make sure that kid sees this,” Cris says, pointing to the hickey, “I will call you and ask you if he’s seen this and I want to hear a positive answer.”

“Sure, baby,” Leo drawls, “I couldn’t hide it even if I wanted to.”

“Why would you want to?”

“I wouldn’t,” Leo grins, “It’s your sign, your mark on me.”

Cris smiles satisfied. Leo lives for that smile, because pleasing your partner is so hot and it's the meaning of his life.

Leo leaves an hour later. He's limping heavily and relishing the feeling, because who the hell cares that he's a professional footballer and needs to train and all. What matters is that he belongs to Cris and it's like so hot. Unf.

Cris calls him at least four times on his way to the airport to make sure he goes directly there. Leo’s got six missed calls when he switches on his phone after landing in Barcelona and when he calls Cris back, he spends ten minutes detailing why his plane landed five minutes later than Cris expected. Cris’ possessive questioning almost makes him come in his pants. It’s such a turn on to have a boyfriend who wants to know how you spend every minute away from him. Cris is the man of his dreams. He’s the leash to his dog, the cage to his canary, the Edward to his Bella. 

He goes to sleep after sending a pic of him in bed to Cris, so he will know that he’s safe at home. Cris really worries about him. That's why Leo always calls him and tells him where he's going, when he's going to return, who's he's going to be with. Having a boyfriend who cares so much about you, that controls your every step is so fucking hot. Leo gets hard thinking about it.

Next morning at the training he's still sore, but he doesn't care about it. Football is just a game, getting fucked by Cris until he can't walk is priceless. Neymar comes and starts flirting with him as always and he can't help flirting back, even though he's a mature man, not a teenage girl and he knows it makes his boyfriend mad. 

He's in the middle of a hug with Neymar, when he feels some commotion around. Turning back, he sees Cris, his hands bailed into fists and gritting his teeth. It's so hot when your boyfriend gets mad. 

"I want a word," Cris says and goes to the changing room with Leo following him, because apparently Real Madrid players can just interrupt Barcelona's training session and take their star player away.

He slams Leo into the wall as soon as they're alone.

"What the fuck was that?" he hisses in his sexy, husky voice, which makes Leo's pants tighter (his pants have the ability to get tighter and larger on will).

"Nothing," he answers cheekily.

Cris turns him away roughly.

"So yesterday wasn't enough, was it?" Cris growls, preparing to fuck his sore boyfriend a few steps away from his colleagues and boss. 

Leo thinks it's fucking hot.

"No, baby, remind me, remind me that I'm yours," he moans wantonly, because the desire to be fucked by his boyfriend is stronger than his common sense, which is something he should definitely be worried about, but of course he will never be, because it's so not sexy.

After roughly opening Leo up Cris starts fucking him just as roughly, because to hell with caring about your partner when rough wall sex is so much hotter.

Leo moans and cries out, forgetting that they're in a public place (see common sense absence above). Who cares about the whole Barcelona staff out there when you're getting owned by your boyfriend?

Cris of course has amazing stamina and keeps thrusting and thrusting and denying Leo release, though the shorter man is begging about it shamelessly.

"Neymar can never give this to you," Cris growls in his ear, "Don't you dare forget it."

"I know," Leo pants, "Only you can, Cris. Make me yours, take me, have me, own me."

And so Cris does for unrealistically long time until they both come together.

Surprisingly, no one has come to check for Leo yet, so he sits in Cris' lap on the floor and nuzzles at his neck.

"Oh, Leo," Cris says, "You're such a tease. I call you every minute, demand pics from you every half an hour, I watch all your matches, I put video cameras in your house to watch you, but you still make me jealous, because apparently I have self-confidence and trust issues."

"Oh, Cris," Leo says, "You know I love you, even though I flirt with other people, because apparently I have some deep emotional shit going on, which totally doesn't justify my behavior."

"I have an idea," Cris says after a while, "Maybe I should put a collar on you with the engraving "Cristiano Ronaldo's Property.""

"Hmm," Leo says.

He contemplates the idea for a while and decides that it's pretty fucking hot.


End file.
